What If: Part 2
by Slayterz
Summary: Sequel to What If. Kozmotis is a mortal who can barely take care of an immortal teen. However, when Pitch returns to fulfill his promise to reclaim Jack, Kozmotis has to deal with more than he can handle. (Accepting ideas.) (This is practically just a bundle of 1-4 shots.)
1. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 1

**Summery: Pitch kidnaps Jack and Kozmotis must save him.**

**Rating: K+**

North watched as Kozmotis sewed some fabric together. "You almost done?"

"Just give me a second..." After a few minutes, Kozmotis stood up. "Done! What do you think?" North smiled as he looked at his work. Instantly, his smiled disappeared.

"Well, it's certainly something." North picked the thing up and examined it. "Is it a shirt?"

"No." Kozmotis grabbed the thing from North's hands and rested it on a table. "They're pants. For Jack."

"Yes. Pants. That was my second guess."

"They're horrible. Aren't they?"

"Well...Not horrible..."

"Ugh! Jack is going to hate these!" As if on cue, Jack flew in through a window.

"Hey, Dad!" Kozmotis quickly threw the pants on a couple of elves.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"No! I'm glad to see you!"

"Good. I have a special surprise for you! You know the picture of that girl in your locket?"

"My what?" Jack pulled a golden chain necklace from his pocket.

"Where'd you..."

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I found her!"

"You what?" Suddenly, a girl in a green leaf dress flew through the window. "Emily?"

"Dad?" Emily burst into tears s she hugged Kozmotis. "It's really you!"

"Oh. I've missed you so much. Where'd you find her, Jack?"

"It's not that hard to find Mother Nature."

"True."

"Can we go home?" Emily asked.

"Home?"

* * *

><p>Jack and North were snacking on cookies. Kozmotis and Emily had been arguing in the other room for hours now. It was really dark outside and it was getting late. "I'm going to go check on them," stated Jack.<p>

"Be back soon." Jack nodded as he walked up to the room they were arguing in. He put his ear on the door and listened.  
>"Why can't we?" Emily exclaimed.<p>

"Because we have our places on Earth!"

"Man In Moon can replace us!"

"What about Jack?"

"He can replace Jack, too."

"But Jack likes Earth better."

"Oh! So now it's all about Jack!"

"Look! Jack is my responsibility and my burden..." Jack quickly backed away from the door. Slowly, he rested his head back on the door. "Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck with him."

"This is great! You favor an orphan more than me!" This time, Jack back away and ran away.

"Where are you going?" asked North.

"Out."

* * *

><p>"Why can't we?" Emily exclaimed.<p>

"Because we have our places on Earth!"

"Man In Moon can replace us!"

"What about Jack?"

"He can replace Jack, too."

"But Jack likes Earth better."

"Oh! So now it's all about Jack!"

"Look! Jack is my responsibility and my burden. He's my son. I love him. Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck with him!"

"This is great! You favor an orphan more than me!"

"Emily. I love you two equally. Even if we did go back, our planet is ransacked. It's not how it used to be."

"Good point." With that, they left the room and walked to where North was at.

"Where's Jack?"

"He was listening to you guys, then ran off. He didn't look too happy..."

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting on the frozen lake. Suddenly, a deep laugh came from behind him. "Why so sad?" Jack's body tensed up.<p>

"What are you talking about, Pitch?" To his shock, Pitch appeared right in front of him and lifted his chin.

"Your face just looks so...depressed."

"Leave me alone!" With that, Jack took his staff and whacked it into Pitch's side, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"You'll regret that, boy." Suddenly, five nightmares appeared behind him as Pitch stood up.

"Really? This is the best you've got? Wow. We must have really weakened you."

"Big mouth." Black sand wrapped around Jack's staff and gave it to Pitch.

"Wha..."

"I say it's about time you come home."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I'm accepting ideas, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know. ;)**


	2. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 2

**Summery: Pitch has Jack under his control and Kozmotis must free him.  
><strong>

**Rating: K+**

Pitch examined Jack's staff. "I'll give you a choice: surrender to me peacefully, or have me take you the hard way."

"I'd never surrender to you."

"Fair enough." To Jack's shock, Pitch grabbed his staff and snapped it over his knee. Jack screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. Pitch only smiled as he discarded the staff and scooped up the boy in his arms.

"No...let me go..." Jack was cut off when Pitch put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. I think all you need is a nap." Jack suddenly fell asleep in Pitch's arms. Pitch only smiled as black sand started to cover the boy. Once it faded away, Jack slowly opened his eyes. They were the same color as Pitch's.

"Father?"

* * *

><p>Kozmotis was marching to North's sled.<p>

"Kozmois! You don't even know how to ride it!"

"I don't care! Jack's been missing for a week! I'm telling you! This isn't him going out to make storms!" Kozmotis pulled a lever, opening a door for the reindeer to come through.

"You don't even know where to go! Finding Jack might be impossible on this thing!"

"You're right! Give me some snow globes!"

"You know what you're doing?" Kozmotis nodded. "Okay..."

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Kozmotis was searching at the frozen lake. It was empty. However, to his shock, the trees were covered completely in ice. Not to mention, it was ten times colder than normal. The thing that shocked him the most was when he found a broken staff, surrounded by black sand.<p>

"Jack? Jack!"

"Yes?" Kozmotis spiraled around, to see Jack.

"Jack!"

"What do you want?" he hissed. To Kozmotis' surprise, a small blizzard started.

"Jack? What's..." Just then, Kozmotis realized Jack had golden eyes. "What happened?" When Kozmotis reached out for Jack, he did a black flip to back away from him.

"Don't you touch me! You're one of them!"

"Jack..."

"You heard him." Kozmotis froze as he saw Pitch appear behind Jack and place his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Jack. It's me. Your dad."

"Ha! Nice cover!" exclaimed Jack. "I heard what you said to Emily! I'm just a burden!" The blizzard grew stronger as Jack snuggled against Pitch and clutched his robe a little, as if he were scared of Kozmotis.

"What? Jack...I love you. Why would you think just a thing?"

"Don't play stupid!" exclaimed Pitch. "Just face it. Jack belongs to me."

Just as Pitch was about to disappear with Jack, the two collapsed on the ground, unconscious. To Kozmotis' rejoice, Bunny was behind them with his boomerang.

"Bunny! How did you..."

"North told me to check on you. Now, what mess did you and Jack get into this time?"

"I'm not sure." Gently, Kozmotis picked up Jack and opened a portal to North's workshop. "You comin'?"

"Ha! Funny!" Bunny made a hole a jumped through it.

* * *

><p>At North's workshop, Kozmotis was watching Jack as Sandy gently swayed golden sand over his head. "So? Do you know what's wrong? Why won't he wake up from this evil state he's in?" Sandy turned around and shook his head in confusion. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"<p>

Sandy got an idea just then. Kozmotis easily read the pictures over Sandy's head to say: _Maybe I can project you into his mind so you can see what's going on..._

"Sounds great! Do it!"

**A/N: So, like I said before: If you have any suggestions, let me know. Also, have a WONDERFUL life!**

**Random question of the day: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? (Answer will be on the next chapter.)**


	3. 1 Pitch's Return: Part 3

**Rating: K+ - T for blood and violence. **

**Genre: Hurt/comfort – Angst**

**Characters: Jack Frost, Pitch Black, Kozmotis Pitchiner. **

**Summary: Kozmotis must face three trials to free Jack.**

Kozmotis slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and cold. Once he regained his complete consciousness, he shot up and examined his surroundings. "Jack?!"

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice echoed.

"Pitch! I insist you release Jack right now!"

"No."

"I'll do anything!" From the shadows came a smirking Pitch.

"Anything?"

Kozmotis started to feel a tad nervous. "Yes. Anything."

"Fine. I'll give you 3 trials. Beat them all, Jack is yours. Lose, you'll never see him again."

"You know you're going to lose! Just return him!"

"But I thought we could have some fun." The next thing Kozmotis knew, there was light bursting through the darkness. Slowly, his surroundings morphed into the frozen lake. "Trail 1..."

).).).).).).).).).) Jack's nightmare (.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(

Jack was standing in North's workshop as they all sat around each other. "I wonder where Jack disappeared to."

"Guys...I...I'm right here." When Jack leaned forward, he passed right through them. Jack gasped and clutched his stomach when this happened.

"How does it feel?" a voice echoed. "To be Invisible to everyone..."

"No...Stop it!"

"They can't see you! They don't believe in you!" To prove his point, Kozmotis walked right through Jack. "They don't believe in you, but I do."

"Just stop it! This is just another illusion!" Pitch scowled at Jack as he grabbed the boy's wrists harshly and started to shake him.

"You will surrender to me! Do you hear me?"

"Stop it! I won't surrender..." Pitch stopped shaking him and smiled wickedly at him.

"Very, well."

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Real world ).).).).).).).).).)

The guardians watched the unconscious Kozmotis and Jack, nervously. After Sand projected Kozmotis into Jack's mind, he called the guardians. They had been waiting there for about ten minutes now. No sign of consciousness. No sign of Jack.

Suddenly, Jack shot up from his bed. The guardians flinched as he flew up to the ceiling and started panting. "Where am I?" Jack asked. "Where's my dad?!"

Bunny hopped close to him. "Calm down Frostbite. It's going to be oka..." Before he could finish, ice exploded from Jack's hands towards Bunny. Bunny jumped to the side, barley surviving the blast. When he looked at his previous location, he was shocked to see ice spikes aimed at every direction. "How'd you do that?"

As a reply, Jack only smiled evilly at them and fired more blasts.

(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.(.( Jack's mind ).).).).).).).).)

Kozmotis looked around the lake in shock. "All you have to do," Pitch's voice echoed, "Is defeat the guardians." With that, the guardians appeared. However, their skin was pale and their hair (or feathers) were black. "Good luck."

Suddenly, all of the guardians started to attack him. Kozmotis quickly grabbed his sword and slayed North. Then Tooth. Bunny. Sandy. Finally, just as he was about to slay Jack, he stopped. He started to shake as he looked him in the eyes. "Jack..."

Taking the chance, Jack shot ice at him. Kozmotis yelped in pain as it ripped through his shirt sleeve and through his skin. When Kozmotis looked at his arm, he saw a ruby red liquid dying his ocean blue shirt. He clutched his arm in pain as he looked at Jack.

"He's fake," he told himself. "He's not real." Kozmotis grabbed his sword and stabbed it through Jack's chest. Kozmotis started to shake as he removed the sword and Jack collapsed onto the ground, instead of disappearing like the others. What really shocked him was blood started to pour from his chest.

Kozmotis stood there, frozen in fear. He had just possibly just slain the real Jack. His heart thumped wildly as he dropped his bloody sword. "Quite a show!" Pitch's voice echoed. Pitch suddenly appeared from the shadows and walked up to Jack. "Although this is a shame..." Pitch feasted on Kozmotis' fear before he finished "that you killed one of my favorite nightmares."

Kozmotis glared at Pitch as the nightmare vanished. "You monster..."

"Now, now. Let's not go blaming each other. Trial 2."

**A/N:This was suggested by **  
>Mythologirly<p>

Answer to last question: As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood

New question: What's at the end of space, but the at beginning of end


End file.
